Yahiko's Secret
by Nikki Ashcroft
Summary: It's after the battle with Shishio is won. Yahiko decides he has feelings for Misao... What will happen?


Yahiko's Secret  
  
"Kenshin, I need to talk to you," Yahiko said as he cautiously approached Kenshin. He stopped and fingered his sash, waiting for the older man to turn around.  
  
Smiling, Kenshin turned to face his young friend. "If you ever need to talk, Yahiko, I'm here, that I am." The sunlight glistened in his red hair, making it seem like orange flames. Although Yahiko had considered Kenshin a friend for a long time, he still had far more respect for Kenshin than he did for anyone else. 'I wonder what Yahiko could need,' Kenshin thought. He looked at Yahiko and smiled once more.  
  
Yahiko couldn't bring himself to look Kenshin in the eye. There was always something about Kenshin's violet eyes that made Yahiko shiver. 'It's like he sees into your soul or something. That is too weird.' Finally, he got the courage to look at him. "Kenshin," he began, "I think I have. feelings. for someone." Yahiko felt himself flushing and tried to turn away. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to tell Kenshin this.  
  
Kenshin, still smiling, searched Yahiko's features. 'Hmm. I wonder who it could be, that I do.' He thought. "Well, Yahiko, I would really like to know who she is. After all," he said, ruffling Yahiko's hair affectionately, "You always tease poor Sano about liking Miss Megumi, that you do. And to be honest, I like. love. Miss Kaoru." Kenshin blushed. 'Well, now I guess Yahiko knows.'  
  
Sighing, the young boy turned to face the older man. "I know this is gonna sound weird, Kenshin, but I like. Misao." He suddenly felt very insecure about himself. After all, why would Misao like an eleven-year-old boy when she was sixteen? "And, before you say anything, hear me out."  
  
"Ok, little Yahiko."  
  
"How many times do I have to say it? Don't call me little!" Yahiko felt like he wanted to hit Kenshin, but when he saw Kenshin smiling at him, his anger fizzled away.  
  
"Yahiko, would you mind telling me why you like Miss Misao? I do believe I may know why, that I do. But there's always the chance that I could be wrong!" With a laugh, Kenshin placed his hand on Yahiko's shoulder. "Why don't we go back to the dojo? Perhaps Miss Kaoru has made us some dinner." He stopped and couldn't help but to laugh at the expression on Yahiko's face.  
  
"Kenshin," said Yahiko, "You know what I think of Kaoru's cooking." To illustrate his point, Yahiko stuck out his tongue and made an awful face. "That stuff is deadly!" Smiling at Kenshin, the two made their way back to the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
"So, Yahiko," continued Kenshin with a mouthful of rice, "Why is it that you like Misao?" He looked carefully at Kaoru to make sure she wasn't looking, then tossed a bone out of his rice. 'I wonder how that got there.' Shrugging, he turned his attention once more on his young companion. He nodded and spoke gently when he saw the look of apprehension on Yahiko's face. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, that you don't. I would understand completely."  
  
"But Kenshin," Yahiko began to protest, "You don't understand at all! It's like I need to tell you, but I'm afraid to at the same time." He shook his head, disgusted with himself. 'What have I, Yahiko Myojin, the son of a samurai, become? Nothing more than a scared little kid? No, I've got to tell Kenshin!' He looked Kenshin straight in the eye, a feat that surprised both of them. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I liked her from the moment I met her. She had child-like innocence and her eyes. oh, Kenshin, they're just beautiful. If you just looked into them, you could tell she was holding back some secrets and. and." he sighed. "And I just think she's beautiful. There's no other way to put it, no other way to describe it. And I was always mean to her to hide my feelings. But now that Aoishi's back." Trailing off, he stared out one of the windows to see Ayame and Suzume playing with Dr.Genzi.  
  
Kenshin finished Yahiko's sentence. "Now that Aoishi's back you're afraid that Misao won't give you a chance?"  
  
Somberly, Yahiko nodded. It was true: although he really liked Misao, he respected the fact that she had feelings for Aoishi. And that hurt him. "Yeah, that's it. I'm scared she won't give me a chance. and that hurts me, Kenshin, it really does. I don't know anymore."  
  
At that moment, Sanosuke walked in, wearing his crooked grin and had a fish bone in his mouth. "Hey Yahiko," Sano said, "You have a visitor!" He stopped, sniffed the air, and spotted the plate of food Kaoru had set out for him. Peeping around the corner, he saw Kaoru talking to Megumi. Backing up slowly, he mouthed to Kenshin and Yahiko, "If you need me, I'll be at the Akabeko." Sano started to back up, but froze when he heard Kaoru's voice.  
  
"Oh no, Sanosuke, you're not getting away that easily!" cried Kaoru, hopping out from around the corner, brandishing a frying pan. "I slaved to make this food and all you do is insult my cooking! Well, I've had it with you!" She threw the frying pan at Sano, who dodged it. Instead, the pan struck Kenshin. "Oh no! Kenshin!" Kaoru rushed to his side.  
  
When she got to him, there was a large bump already swelling up on his head. "Orooooooo!" he cried in pain. Megumi rushed out and glared at Kaoru. "Stupid little Raccoon Girl! How dare you strike Sir Ken? That was completely uncalled for!" Turning her attention to Kenshin, she stooped down and touched his forehead gently. "Sir Ken, are you alright?" she asked tenderly. Yahiko and Sanosuke slinked slowly away, keeping their eyes on Kaoru, who was hovering above Megumi's head with the pan.  
  
Finally reaching the door, Sano and Yahiko ran outside. "Sano," asked Yahiko, "Who did you say was here to see me?"  
  
Sano grinned again, and looked amused. "Why don't you go around front and find out? I'm sure you'll be really happy to see them." He watched Yahiko walk around to the entrance before sitting down. "Poor kid," he sighed, looking in at Kaoru and Megumi, who were going at it like rabid wolves. "I wonder how he's gonna take it. probably the first time a girl ever liked him."  
  
When he reached the entrance to the Kamiya Dojo, Yahiko gasped. There, waiting for him, was Misao. "Misao!" he cried, running to her with open arms. "I missed you so much! And there's something that I-" he trailed off when he saw Aoishi standing just inside the entrance gate. He felt foolish, and stopped approaching Misao. But she ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Little Yahiko!" she exclaimed. "How are ya, little buddy?" Smiling at him, she hugged him again. 'He's really cute,' she thought. Then she glanced back at Aoishi, who was observing his surroundings. 'I really like Yahiko, but I love Aoishi. just not like that. He's like a big brother to me now, after we've had so much time to bond and catch up on lost time.' "What is it, Yahiko? You said you gotta tell me something?"  
  
He looked up at Misao and felt all his fear and apprehensions melt away. "Yeah, there's something I wanna tell you. I. I really. like you." He blushed a shade of deep red and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "But I figured. you know, since Aoishi's back. that you wouldn't even think of giving me a chance."  
  
Misao was at a loss for words. "Yahiko. I. I had no idea that you liked me. Wow, this is a surprise," she was blushing now, and glanced back at Aoishi. He gave her the thumbs up, and nodded to her. "But Yahiko," she continued, "I like you too."  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and Megumi all busted out of the front door. "Oh Yahiko, I'm so happy for you!" Kaoru cried as she scooped him up in a hug. He pushed her away, only to back into Sano, who punched him playfully. "I'm proud of you." He said. Megumi patted him on the shoulder and smiled. Finally, Yahiko walked up to Kenshin. "Kenshin, I did it," he said. "I know," Kenshin replied, smiling benevolently at the boy. "Kenshin." Yahiko trailed off, tears in his eyes. "You knew, didn't you? You knew before I told you!" he said, half angrily, half-awestruck. "You are right, that you are, Yahiko. I did know, and Aoishi and I talked about them visiting us. But I had no idea Misao had feelings for you, that I didn't." Yahiko fell into Kenshin's arms and cried tears of joy, while everyone else hugged Misao.  
  
Then Saitou appeared with a camera. "Anyone for pictures?" he inquired. Sano turned pale and shook his head, moving closer to the Dojo's entrance. "No way, man," he said, "You aren't taking my picture. Cameras suck your soul right out. They're bad stuff!" Everyone laughed at Sano and made him get in the picture anyway.  
  
Misao and Aoishi moved into the Dojo shortly after that. Yahiko and Misao's relationship grew stronger day by day. And all was well in Tokyo, that it was. for the time being. 


End file.
